<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mama by reigningqueenofwords</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501579">Mama</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords'>reigningqueenofwords</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eli [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC Comics, Justice League</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:29:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry x Reader, Bruce x Diana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eli [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shifting slightly, you wondered why your bed didn’t feel like your bed. Then it hit you- the last thing you remembered was starting some Micky show with Eli. Your eyes opened instantly and you looked around. Eli was on your chest, and the two of you were covered up. You could tell you weren’t wearing your boots anymore, too. You gently hugged him and let out a breath as you sat up, thinking of moving him to his crib depending what time it was. Grabbing your phone from the coffee table, you yawned. You had a few more hours of sleep and took Eli to his bed, tucking him in. You ran a hand through your hair as you went to Barry’s bed and sleepily laid down, feeling it was fine. You put your arm over his stomach and closed your eyes.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Barry groaned at his alarm as usual, but stopped when he felt warmer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the alarm continued, you groaned. “Turn it off.” You mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That woke him up faster than his alarm ever did. His eyes shot open and he looked to his side, his face turning a bright red. Finally he scrambled to shut the alarm off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You cuddled to him. “You’re warm.” You sighed contently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart was racing. “Y-Yeah.” When did you crawl into bed with him? Was he dreaming? “Sleep well?” He squeaked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giggling sleepily, you nodded. “I was very surprised to find myself cuddling Eli on the couch about two, so I put him in his crib. I hope you don’t mind me joining you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barry shook his head. “No...my bed is your bed.” He swallowed. Did he really just say that? Would that weird you out? He was slightly panicking, as he had no idea what to say or do for this. He didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>dislike </span>
  </em>
  <span>you there one bit, but didn’t want to weird you out, either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yay. I like that.” You squeezed him. “It was a really nice night.” You were smiling. You went to say something else, but Eli yelling for Barry made you chuckle instead. “Want me to get him and you can make us breakfast?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah that sounds good.” He breathed. “Eggs okay?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect.” You squeezed him and went off to get Eli. “Morning, handsome!” You laughed when he got excited to see you. “Let’s get you changed, huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He squealed and clapped, holding your shirt. He wasn’t used to anyone besides Barry or his dad get him ready. He kicked happily while you searched his clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barry ran a hand through his hair as he shuffled into the kitchen.  His mind and heart were racing and he overall hoped he was a good bed buddy. Licking his lips, he started some coffee and get the eggs out. He stayed focused on making a good breakfast, smiling when he heard Eli’s giggles. “Hi! Dada!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, buddy.” He smiled and went to kiss his head. “Sleep well?” He asked, earning a nod. “Me too.” He said shyly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should text aunt Diana.” You said instantly, worried that you had made her worried. “Let her know I’m okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barry blushed. “She knows. I sent a picture of the two of you sleeping asking if I should wake you up. I didn’t want you to miss class.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You blinked then grinned. “You’re so sweet, Barry.” You told him. “What time do you have to leave for work?” You wondered, moving to get Eli in his chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced at the clock. “About half an hour or so.” He shrugged. “What time is your last class?” He asked as he started to plate everyone’s food. “Was thinking about taking him to the park after work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You thought about your day. “Four.” You nodded, pulling out the juice. You poured each of you a cup, and gave Eli some water. “Want me to come along? I can meet you there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled and nodded. “That works. I’ll pack us some sandwiches or something.” He told you, setting Eli’s plate on his tray, and then  yours where you were sitting. “Meet me there about 5?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect.” You smiled happily. “Thank you.” You had to admit that it was nice to start your morning with the boys that you had started to consider ‘yours’. Not that you’d say that out loud. “I’ll grab the drinks, then?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, cool.” He sat down and smiled at you, still not believing you’d stayed. . Or that you’d cuddled him! The two of you fell into an easy chat as the three of you ate. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Come Thanksgiving, Barry looked forward to seeing you more. You had come over Friday as promised and helped him bake a pie. His father’s Thanksgiving was more of a nice lunch than anything. It was only him, Barry, and Eli. While every year he was invited to Bruce’s, or Diana’s, he never tagged along. Many times he would go spend time at his late wife’s grave for a bit. This year would be special. He finally agreed to go to Bruce’s with Barry. He saw him opening up for Y/N, and coming out of his shell, and decided to do the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eli was dressed in his new shirt, making Barry melt. “You are going to be the life of this party.” Barry tapped his nose. They were getting ready at his dad’s house, then his dad would follow him to Bruce’s. Carrying Eli out, he smiled. “Say hi grandpa.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eli waved. “Hi!” He said happily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you look handsome!” Henry beamed. “Aunt Diana is gonna love this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barry nodded. “Very much. Y/N too. She might even cry.” He chuckled nervously. “She’s the one who asked if we could get him this type of shirt.” He admitted, making his father give him a very amused look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m excited to spend dinner with her.” Henry chuckled. “Get to know her.” Barry talked about you a lot, and he’d seen pictures, but hadn’t really ever spent time with you. “She’s good for you boys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barry sighed. “She is.” He agreed. “Makes me a bit nervous.” He shrugged. “You want to go get Eli in my car, or get the pie from the fridge?” He’d brought it with him so he could go from one house to the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be on pie duty.” He chuckled. “It looks amazing so I’ll take care of it.” He promised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Y/N helped make that.” He told him, moving to get Eli’s coat. “Looking forward to seeing the rest of the family, buddy?” He asked as he helped him get his little arms into the sleeves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eli nodded and kicked happily. “Dada!” He grinned, pointing to the door. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Alfred answered the door, grinning when he saw it was Barry, Eli, and Henry. “Hello, young sir.” He greeted Eli.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eli waved. “Hi!” He said excitedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s getting so big. I remember when Master Bruce was that size.” He said fondly. “The others are in the other room.” Just then Arthur’s laughter met them. “I’m sure you can follow Mr. Curry’s laughter there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Alfred. I’m sure Eli would like to hang soon.” Barry smiled. “We’ll visit.” He promised. “Maybe I’ll bring him to play in the backyard the first major snow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would greatly enjoy that.” Alfred beamed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barry waved as they went completely inside, Henry trying not to look around. He’d seen some pictures of Barry and Eli there, but that was about it. Crouching, Barry put Eli down to get him out of his coat. He was barely out of it before his little feet carried him towards the laughter. Barry knew everyone saw him when he heard Diana’s squeal. Henry chuckled at that, shaking his head. “So handsome!” She scooped him up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He giggled until he spotted you. “Mama!” He pointed excitedly. “Mama!” He said again, making grabby hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Arthur gasped with a smirk. He was wondering where this had come from. “So, something to tell us, Barry?” He looked to the blushing young man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked just as embarrassed and stammered. “We didn’t teach that…” You told them as you took Eli. “I don’t know where he got that from.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barry’s face felt like it was on fire. “Probably the park.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm.” Arthur chuckled, making Diana smack his arm gently. “I didn’t say anything.” He smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barry looked at you worriedly, as if he was in trouble for crossing a line. The both of you looked confused, and bashful at Eli calling you that. The toddler poked your cheek to get you to look at him. “Hi!” He grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” You kissed his head and squeezed him. “You look so handsome.” You loved him in his little dress shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wiggled and cuddled to your neck. Everyone watched and were mostly happy that Eli got along with you so well. Diana always melted, Bruce was indifferent about it but always had like you and Barry both. Arthur was amused to no end. “Does this mean we’ll have two couples in our group soon?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two?” Barry asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shush.” You shot Arthur a look. “I’ll hide your hair brushes.” You threatened, making his eyebrows shoot up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mini-Diana is vicious.” He laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyways!” Diana interrupted. “Hello, Henry.” She went to greet him. “I am so glad you could be here.” Anything to be off the previous topic. “Have a seat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry nodded quickly. “Thank you all.” He said with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sat by Barry automatically and cuddled Eli. You ran a hand through his hair gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barry helped serve you both, handing a bread to Eli. He was purposefully ignoring everyone’s looks and not making eye contact. He didn’t know how uncomfortable Arthur’s comment had made you, and didn’t want to risk him starting in again. He was surprised when it was Bruce and Diana he started in on. “So, got your own drawer here, Diana? Or did Bruce just buy you a dresser?” He smirked. “Or is it the other way around? He’s been staying at your place?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce looked at Diana apologetically as she sighed heavily. “Arthur.” She said calmly but clearly upset. “Must you?” She raised an eyebrow at him, something she did often at the burly man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He only smirked wider. “Well, I think as your best friends we should’ve all known about this new relationship.” He said easily. “We all knew it was gonna happen.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, however, we wanted time to tell you appropriately.” She stared at him. “It is rather new and we knew your teasing would distrust the relationship.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s all in good fun and you know it.” He pointed out. “Been trying to push you two together for years.” He took a swig of his drink. “Bout damn time. Was getting tired of Bruce’s fawning after you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce threw a piece of bread at him, making Eli giggle, throwing his bread at Arthur as well. He thought it was hysterical. Bruce chuckled at that. “See? Kids on my side.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, we are not having a repeat food fight.” Barry huffed. “Arthur you’re in the wrong.” He told him. Everyone stared at him, surprised. He blushed when he realized and looked down. He wasn’t sure what to do now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gave him a small smile of assurance, happy he stood up for your aunt and friend. Henry broke the silence, trying to save his son. “So, Y/N, how has school been?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long and stressful. I was so happy for this break.” You smiled. “Hoping I get to relax a bit. I have some school work, but not a ton.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully all stays calm.” He smiled. “When do you go back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luckily I can turn everything in online so not until after the new year.” You said in relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyebrows went up. “They give you from Thanksgiving until they new year off? Things sure have changed.” He chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got lucky with my program.” You giggled. “Not all the other students get that.” Feeling Eli par your cheek, you looked down at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama.” He said quietly and offered you a handful of mashed potatoes. “Nummy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled brightly. “You eat them, silly.” You tickled him. “But thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled and ate them happily, leaning back in your arms. It was clear how happy he was with you. He was calm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone managed to go back to eating at that, Arthur backing off for now. Barry couldn’t help but smile at you and Eli. He felt his son truly loved you and that you loved him. He blushed when you glanced at him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>